KOTLC Bored
by ilikethemsalty
Summary: -OVER- The fanfiction is posted! Thanks so much for your inputs :)
1. no longer valid options

**Okay so I'm really really suppppeeeer bored. So I decided to do the one thing that might seem like it helps boredom but in reality causes a lot more stress and stuff- mAke A nEw fAnFiCtiOn. I made a list of stuff here and maybe review the idea you want me to follow! This is #KOTLC Bored! Also, if you want to, feel free to give me ideas for plots cos my mind is EMPTY af.  
**

**1\. Sokeefe! Yah, I don't have a fanfiction solely dedicated to Sokeefe and um yeah. **

**2\. A whole fanfiction dedicated to Amy Foster and how her life goes in the Forbidden Cities.**

**3\. (yes I know a lot of FF writers took up this prompt but whatevs) Sophie is sent back in time and she knows everything. Will she risk changing something important in order to defeat the Neverseen? Yeah I don't rlly have specifics planned but um in essence that's the idea.  
**

**4\. Um, {insert your idea here}  
**

**5\. What would happen if there was another Sophie Foster and Fitz didn't know which one to pick?  
**

**6\. um Kotlc when everyone's grown up. (yes a lot of ppl wrote this but ok I'm running out of ideas now.)**

**7\. group chat amongst the gang  
**

**8\. story from the neverseen pov.**

**9\. au where biana was kidnapped during tam's time with the neverseen.  
**

**10\. tam's backstory to I Fell for the Bangs {a fanfiction of mine}**


	2. NEWLY UPDATED OPTIONS

***gameshow voice* Hi and welcome back to another edition of #KOTLC Bored! Thanks so much for the people that reviewed the first chapter! You guys helped me decide which ideas to keep and eliminate for this. Again, pretty please if you have any ideas you want me to write, be sure to tell me. **

**So I've decided this will kind of be a contest. I think just to make sure that it's achievable, I'll put a vote out and publish the first few chapters of the winning fanfiction on April 1st. **

** On March 25th, I'll update #KOTLC Bored and tell you guys the winning fanfic! Um, so yeah. Here are the ideas I've decided to put a vote to:**

**.**

_**1~A whole fanfiction dedicated to Amy Foster and how her life goes in the Forbidden Cities.**_

_**2~ Sophie is sent back in time and she knows everything. Will she risk changing something important in order to defeat the Neverseen?  
**_

_**3~ What would happen if there was another Sophie Foster and Fitz didn't know which one to pick?  
**_

_**4~ Kotlc when everyone's grown up. **_

**_5~ Tam's backstory_ _to I Fell for the Bangs {a fanfiction of mine} ~note that it wouldn't really be a standalone fanfiction, it'd make more sense if you read I Fell for the Bangs~_  
**

**_._**

**To vote, please just review (if you're a guest you must label yourself!) and add the idea/idea number. Only one vote per person.  
**

**Stay tuned.**

**3 Love you peeps! **


	3. announcement

_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_

**A little tight of a contest. I'm going with the votes for the most popular ideas (the first few reviews were for the first options, so I used the ideas that were currently valid from there on) The approximate votes: **

**Idea 2: 3**

**Idea 3: 1**

**Idea 10: 2**

**Soooo, the winner is IDEA NUMERO 2! Of course I'm not throwing the other ideas in the trash, still gonna write number 10 maybe when I'm almost finished with I Fell for the Bangs, but this is the fanfiction I'm gonna post next week!**

**This is the fanfiction's basic gist: **

**_**Sophie is sent back in time and she knows everything. Will she risk changing something important in order to defeat the Neverseen?**_**

****And since I'll be trying to replicate Shannon M's writing style as much as I can, it will be in third person, unlike any of my other fanfictions.  
****

****Well, thanks for reading, guys! The fanfiction will be posted on April 1st. See you then (hopefully)! ****


	4. THE FANFICTION!0!0!

**Soooo I've posted Chapter 1 of "Turning Back the Clock" now! I'm gonna work on the description but here it is: **

***"Mr. Forkle breaks into Havenfield in the middle of the night to tell Sophie she needs to travel back in time to fix everything. What happened to provoke such a risky move? How did they figure out how to manipulate time? And, most importantly, will Sophie save the world? Or will she accidentally destroy everything?"* **

**I'm sorry only one chapter came out. I was trying to copy Shannon M's style, which was extremely difficult to do. If you guys read even one of my fanfictions you'll know I typically write in first person/light swear words are frequent/the characters are kind of OOC.**

** Anyways, check it out if you want! :) Thank you guys!  
**


End file.
